


I Have Spoken (Part Two)

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Slave coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: ... Prowl must follow.
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I Have Spoken (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Idle Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137384) by Anonymous. 

> Prowl Week 2020  
Day 6: Peace

Starscream was in the running for leader of Cybertron - Starscream who was still a Decepticon, who had neither defected not removed his badge.

He wasn't the only one. Decepticons freely roamed the streets. True, there were explosives in their heads, and it was Prowl who held the switch, but it wasn't enough.

_Please_, he begged inside his spark. _Sentinel is dead. We're at peace. Let me go!_

"All of them," Sentinel echoed inside his processor, "dead and gone."

Prowl's compliance coding and his tacnet colluded against him.

He screamed.

It was time to end the war.

This plan would get them there.


End file.
